rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
-saving improvements!}} Introduction This information is in transition from Bathurst Update (v4.6.2) to McLaren Overflow Update (v4.7.2). See the last heading of this page for more information. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. It's also worth noting that subsequent updates may lower PRs and make some of the current upgrades strategies redundant. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending . It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending , as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. This page has been updated to include all series, even R$ only ones though some R$ upgrade costs are for full R$ upgrades and not the required R$ at the moment. It has also been changed to show the total reward for each series as this is much easier to maintain and will only record upgrade and reward costs once. If there is a duplicate strategy then the cost will only be shown against the first series. Only cars that can complete a series are included and the total and that can be won is recorded as the reward against the optimum car. All calculations are based on a new player starting Real Racing 3, there are too many computations to calculate the best strategy for all players, with different cars at different upgrade levels. If a series is started with car(s) at or below fully upgraded with , then best strategy should be as stated, if any car(s) are already upgraded above upgraded with , the player should check the alternative strategy. Most of the time, to complete a series to 100%, all cars will need to be purchased (with a few exceptions, such as NASCAR All-Star Series or Endurance Kings, for example). Sometimes, different strategies (for the same cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Upgrade Tips Total Cost This table just gives a general idea, as it does not take into account cost for cars or cost to fully-upgrade with R$ all cars. This only takes into account cost to upgrade acquired cars to meet PR requirements against full rewards for each series (even if they can be won without all the upgrades). Table still needs to be automated and validated against All Cars Base The re-partition of costs is idealistic and assumes each category is completed one after the other. To note, if one is unable to complete event 8.1 in Campionato Scuderia Ferrari without upgrades, the figures in Legend and overall change thus: Additionally, Time-Limited Series total a cost of 634 and R$1,826,100, with a reward of 160 and R$162,000, for a margin of -474 and -R$1,664,100, which does not include tier unlocks to 100% completion of the series. This isn't included in the table, as it doesn't contribute to 100% completion. Summary of Changes in McLaren Overflow Update (v4.7.2) 3 new cars have been added. McLaren 675LT, McLaren 570GT in the Elite category and McLaren MP4-X in the Legend category. The McLaren 675LT has been added to a new series Road Masters with the Lexus LFA and Audi R8 V10 Spider. The McLaren 570GT has beed added to a new series Grand Adventure with the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series and Ferrari 458 Italia. The McLaren MP4-X has been added to it's own new series Cutting Edge and to it's own exclusive series McLaren MP4-X (Exclusive Series). In addition the McLaren P1™ GTR and Audi R8 LMS ultra have been added to the Exclusive Series McLaren P1™ GTR (Exclusive Series) and Audi R8 LMS Ultra (Exclusive Series). Three new limited time series have been added, the Ferrari LaFerrari Championship, Ferrari 599 GTO Championship and McLaren 675 LT Championship along with the The Gauntlet (Season 10) (for the McLaren 570GT). The McLaren MP4-X can also be won in a special event Formula Future. *McLaren 675LT **Winnable in McLaren 675 LT Championship for 191 for required PR of 66. **Additional 287 required for PR 70 to complete Road Masters *McLaren 570GT **Winnable in The Gauntlet (Season 10) hopefully with no gold as in previous gauntlets **551 required for PR 62 to complete Grand Adventure (provisional based on intelligence) *McLaren MP4-X **Winnable in Formula Future for 140 (provisional intelligence suggests skipping 8.3 and 8.4) **1185 required for PR 144 to complete Cutting Edge **Additional 380 required for PR 145.2 to complete McLaren MP4-X (Exclusive Series) *Ferrari LaFerrari **Unknown for now but as this car is already in game will either be free car or "discounted" upgrades *Ferrari 599 GTO **Unknown for now but as this car is already in game will either be free car or "discounted" upgrades *McLaren P1™ GTR **Additional 310 required for PR 96.3 to complete McLaren P1™ GTR (Exclusive Series) *Audi R8 LMS ultra **Additional 71 required for PR 63.9 to complete Audi R8 LMS Ultra (Exclusive Series) Footnotes and Overall Costs